Roses
by Robotic Fox
Summary: Celestia swore, that even some of the richest of people lacked a little thing known as class. Hinted Togami/Celestia. A little bumped for minor language.


"I can't believe you don't know what day it is today, Byakuya-san." Celestia Ludenberg said sweetly as she gently pulled out her massive History textbook out of her locker, before turning around and giving a small smile that was practically drenched in poison. It was the kind of smile she gave that warned people that they were treading on thin ice with her and they better be careful. She used it many times as an intimidation tactic to those who she played against. "After all, you even keep a calendar in your locker to record all the important dates, after all!"

Ever since Togami Byakuya had transferred over to her school and had been assigned the locker next to hers, she had learned all of his little quirks. Like her, he was very organized and proper, which was expected for someone who was going to be running a business she supposed. He kept all of his folders and textbooks in order of which periods he went to, wrote all homework assignments down in his agenda book (she hadn't even touched hers except to doodle dress designs during class), and had a calendar that he never forgot to change. The calendar had all kinds of little recordings jotted down inside it, like: "Biology project due in two days" and stuff like that.

She had studied these things over the few months they had been together. After all, you had to learn to read your adversary's motions if you wanted to ever defeat him, right? Plus, if she ever decided to date him for a little bit (Togami was packing in the wallet lips department after all), she could play the whole 'dedication' and 'commitment' part off pretty well with all she learned.

That was the way of business after all. You had to learn to read your enemies to make them fall before you. There's never not enough information to learn. She had picked up so many things about him like that over the past few months of being locker neighbors with him… and she bet he didn't know, pardon her French, jack-shit about her. That's why he would be like Silly Putty in her hands in a few more months.

But that was for another time and day.

Togami Byakuya, who'd been innocently pulling out the materials for first period English class, studied her for a solid minute in a scrutinizing fashion. Celestia stared back solidly, not backing down. Show any weakness and you would be preyed on. This was the natural order of nature after all.

Vermillion-red eyes stared at bespectacled, turquoise-blue eyes for a few heartbeats before Togami sniffed and turned his head to look at his calendar. This made Celestia slightly peeved, admittedly. She both loved and hated the uppity attitude that he held with her whenever they so much as glanced. Togami should be honored to have caught her attention! He shouldn't be treating he was being forced to deal with a clingy puppy who wouldn't leave him alone.

But then again, she liked that she didn't fully intimidate him. That he didn't allow himself to back down. It brought a challenge and thrill to her. She didn't get competition that often after all. It would just make his eventual defeat even more satisfying.

Togami studied the calendar, which was blank for once for a moment before turning to her and saying, "Well… its November 23rd… whatever it was, it wasn't important enough to capture my notice."

Celestia felt fiery-hot anger flare through her like an inferno, causing her to clench her teeth and curl her hands into fist. But she ordered herself to calm down. It wasn't proper for an elegant lady to lose her temperature like some kind of ingrate.

"I think I even gave you an formal invitation pamphlet about it?" she said icily, trying to cue him in. The minute bell had already rang out, but both of them, with their esteem, wouldn't get grilled to much by the teachers if they were late. They were one of the top students after all.

Togami seemed to contemplate it for a moment before he said, "If you are referring to that birthday thing, I threw that in the trash, where it belongs. Just like you."

Celestia let out an emotionless, cold chuckle at that, when inside she was imagining Togami going through the highest degree of tortures in hell. "Funny, Togami. Very funny. I'm surprised that your cold, desolate heart can muster up anything like that. You're more dry than a lemon after all, you bastard."

Togami didn't really reply to that. Instead, he merely sniffed dryly and said, "Of course you would have a birthday in November. When plants and creatures shrivel away and the world becomes desolate. Sort of like your miniscule heart."

"Hmph. Whatever. A classless jerk like you wouldn't know how to be a proper gentleman anyway, I guess. So I don't know what I was really expecting." Celestia said, sauntering grouchily over to the classroom to make sure she didn't smack Togami across the face with her textbook.

"I don't see how appeasing the wishes of a cosplay con artist makes me a classless person." Togami said. "Terrible people don't deserve good things after all."

"Hmph. Whatever, you classless dog." Celestia said, clearly offended and annoyed, digging her nails so hard into the textbook, she was afraid she was going to snap them. "You wouldn't know how to give a proper present anyway."

Togami didn't say anything to that, and quite frankly, Celestia didn't care. She made a mental note to get revenge somehow on him, hurt by his words. She was supposed to be the next royal line to ever reach this generation, and she couldn't get a simple boy to give her a present for her birthday. Pathetic.

Oh well, at least learning about the Tudors in History class would cheer her up a bit. After all, she could take a few more notes on royal lines.

* * *

The bell signaling it was time to go to seventh period rang loudly in the air as students scrambled for their lockers. A few, brave stragglers stayed behind to chat for the few minutes they had with their friends as they moved along like a sea of school fish, trying to beat the time limit being set for them.

Celestia Ludenberg was one of the few who did not stray into a group, finding talking to her classmates tedious. She just wanted to get to Algebra 2 and quickly. Despite her haphazard movements, she was actually really satisfied with how the day turned out.

The day hadn't been a total loss when it came to people remembering her birthday like it had been with Togami. Naegi Makoto, Mondo Oowada, the Enoshima twins, Yamada, and Kirigiri Kyouko had remembered their invitations and had all wished her a happy birthday. Junko Enoshima had even given her a small, pretty ring to celebrate for the day that complimented her attire brilliantly. It wasn't as much coverage as she wanted… but hey, it would work.

Entering in her locker combination, she opened the door up and was surprised to see a bunch of dead, shriveled roses fall to the ground near her feet on the floor. She picked the ugly things up, the tattered flowers practically crumbling in her fingers as she did so, wondering what kind of twisted prank this was. Well, whoever it was, they were going to pay for this confusingly abstract way to exact revenge on her.

Suddenly, she saw that there was a note on her locker that had the most brilliant calligraphy scrawl she had ever seen. Picking it up, she read it.

'Classy people buy elegant girls like you flowers, right? Isn't that one of the staples of being gentlemanly? Well, I saw these flowers outside the school parking lot… and they reminded me of you. So there you go. Who is the classless dog now?' - Togami Byakuya.

Celestia's full lips curled into a smile as she slipped the note in her textbook, a satisfying feeling in her heart. Yes. This was something she would expect out of the esteemed Togami Byakuya. Putting the dead roses in her locker, Celestia closed her locker and quietly vowed to put a snake in Togami's locker another day.

All in all, it had been a pretty good birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short little one-shot for Celestia, since it was her birthday today and she was one of my favorite characters in the whole game/show. So I made this as a little tribute. Hope you enjoyed and as always, critique is always requested. **


End file.
